


Time to change

by Sir_Silv (Ser_amy)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Multi, Other, Other: See Story Notes, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_amy/pseuds/Sir_Silv
Summary: In a timeline where Red and Purple share Zim in a relationship, things were going well until things didn't. Thing's are done that shouldn't have been done...Purple learns regretRed learns to be more openZim... He learns that he needs to stand up for himself.Perhaps it was finally time to change**READ THE BEGINING NOTES IN CHAPTER 1**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I can't tag correctly on my phone anymore. So once I'm on my laptop again I will fix the tags. But for now...
> 
> PURPLE IS NOT A GOOD GUY IN THIS FIC  
HE DOES SERIOUS DAMAGE TO ZIM IN THIS FIC THAT MAKES ZIM FREAK OUT  
ZIM TAKES AWAY HIS CONSENT UNKNOWINGLY HERE 
> 
> That is your warning here. Hell, the summary has a warning to read this note. That is how much I am worried posting this. It does get better though, chapter 2 is better in that it doesn't have this intensiveness. 
> 
> Enjoy...

It was all just supposed to be a classic game of chase between him and Tallest Purple. He'd pretend to be prey and let himself be hunted down and fucked senseless. It was something that he and Tallest Purple done many times before after all, he enjoyed it most times because it gave him all of Purples' attention. It made him happy to be hunted down and it gave him a fluttery feeling deep within his squeedily spooch. It excited him to no end... But this time, this time he was just afraid. 

He was afraid for his well being, because something was different this time. Something told him to hold his breath. See if he can make it out without getting caught. He didn't know what told him to do as such, but one of the first lesson from back into his academy days screamed from within his mind… Always trust your spooch. If something was wrong, something probably is and you need to protect yourself first and foremost. You never truly know what it is you are up against.

"Oh Ziiiiiiim~ where are you hiding this time? Hmmm~? Could you be here? Perhaps even here?" 

He froze and held his breath, moving much more slowly while trying to get away from where he had heard the other coming from. If he moved too fast, he would make too much noise and get caught. If he breathes too loudly, he'll get caught. Once he was far enough away, he could start moving faster and dive into the ducts to escape. Maybe even sneak into a crate and hope not to be mistaken for a missed shipment. Anything to get him hidden and away from Tallest Purple. Anything to keep from getting caught a used tonight.

"Gotcha!" 

He gasped and started struggling as much as he could. Shouting as he felt movement happening, coming to realize that he was being carried somewhere. When did he appear behind him!? He didn't even hear Purple moving towards him at all! If he could get free, he was still in the game. He tried moving carefully, moving in such a way that would allow him to gain a chance of escaping. Soon it dawned on him, making him realize his mistake just as he was met with Tallest Purple face. Hands pinned above his head and his antennas quivering behind his head. He planned this, he made it so he would move to face him and be made easily to pin down. Easy to grab his wrist… Easy to use for whatever it is that he had planned for tonight.

"Good game Zim, but I'll take my prize now~" He felt the other make quick work of his uniform. Removing his armour and shirt to bite into his shoulder. He could feel a bit of pain before his PAK started attempting to heal the wound.

He released a small noise from deep within his throat, refusing to call it a whine. That wasn't a noise Zim makes. Zim doesn't whine for anyone or anything! "Zim will not willfully submit! He doesn't submit to merely just anyone!" 

He struggled around, using his legs in hopes of kicking the other somewhere so he would loosen his hold. It was received with claws digging into his gloves and another bite mark against his hips. He only stopped when he felt a finger hook under his pants to start pulling them down. When did he remove his boots? Was it when he was distracted by pain? Or was it when he had first started kicking around? He should really pay more attention to what is happening around him, especially if he wants to escape this. No good soldier panics after all. 

"I have my ways of getting what I want, You WILL submit to me Zim. I am taller than you by a long shot~ And if not, I can always find someone else more willing than you are." Purple said, grinning while his fingers teased his entrance. Soon entering him and moving in and out of him.

He groaned and gave in, Purple may not be the most caring, Nor the most gentle.... Those would go to Red. But he didn't want him to use another Irken for this kind of act! He was his, right? This was what their relationship was about, playing games and pleasing each other. Challenging each other while making sure they were alright. They were in a relationship after all… RIGHT?!

Purple smirked as he heard a small whine come from Zim, he knew he should probably let up. But with him spread out on the floor, along with seeing his small little dick slipping out from his sheath. He just looked so great underneath him while whining and struggling around. Trying to escape, unable to due to the feeling of wanting far more pleasure. He moved his finger more carefully, thrusting it deeper and curling it to tease the spot within the other that drove him crazy. Relishing within all of the noises that he made.

He remembered the first time they had mated together, Zim was so shocked by the end of it because most people think of him as a soft sort of Irken. It made him laugh, if anything Red was the more careful one of them both. He was more into destroying and the want to have his own pleasure met. He was important after all! Zim had left that night with lots of cuts, bruises, and bite marks. 

He pushed another finger inside, stretching the male carefully before the actual fun. He was so glad to have just barely made it into his private chambers before undressing Zim. No one else could possibly hear the small sweet moans that came from him. "That's it, give into me. You know you want too."

He hissed loudly when he felt a kick into his side. Pulling away to only slam the other against the wall, smirking when he saw a few sparks fly. Probably just minor damage, He'll be fine. He stared straight into the others eye, seeing fear within them. Gripping tightly into the other wrist while pulling at one of the others' atenas. He whispered quietly. "Try that again, Runt! I dare you too. You won't like what happens after."

"Z-Zim... Zim will give in. He won't put up a fight, please Almighty Tallest Purple. Lessen your grip. You're hurting Zim." 

He kissed him as he loosen his grip and pulled away, starting to get rid of his outfit. The pulled off his amour before moving onto the hoover belt, the corset following after. "Get on the bed, all fours and face down. Well? Hurry up, runt." 

He ignored the small flinch and removed the rest of his outfit quickly. Watching as Zim moved onto his bed on his hands and knees. He hummed and stroked himself teasingly as he watched Zim move onto his elbows and lower his head into the pillows. He looked so attractive, bend and spread while wet with arousal. His dick twitching and leaking while his entrance looked so inviting. "Perfect, so obedient now after a few rough words. For a defective~ You always look so great with your legs spread open."

He smirked as he heard a whimper, snickering only for a bit before moving behind him. He teased the tip of his own dick against his entrance, relishing within all the small noises and the movement of the others hips trying to get more inside. He was soon thrusting in as much as he could while gripping onto zims' hips. Claws leaving small marks bleeding while preventing the other from moving away or grinding to get himself off.

Zim hissed loudly, spark of pain soaring through out his whole body. His vision was flashing red, he knew he was in danger. His PAK was sparking, he was feeling too much pain to be able to ignore any of it. He felt tears well up and flow downwards from his eyes, everything felt too small and it was starting to get harder to breathe. He was having trouble even gasping for air! It was like he was so focused on the feeling of Purple thrusting into him more roughly than normal, his claws leaving cuts over his own body and bruises developing on his wrists/hips/legs/shoulders. He felt every movement, heard every small groan and hiss, hell he might've even smelt the changes of scent within the air. From fresh laundry to something sweet and along with the scent of sweat.

He moaned loudly as he felt the other start to stroking him while biting once more. Each stroke following in time with the thrusting and building up something in him. This was wrong! THIS WASN'T ANYTHING LIKE ALL THE OTHER TIMES! He started crying more heavily, feeling the familiar feeling he felt when he was getting close to cumming. He didn't want to cum like this, Not when it felt like he was in danger. Not when he was having trouble with so many different things.

"Crying already~? You're such a disgrace, Are you truly an Invader? I thought Invaders don't cry?"

He screeched, of course he was an Invader! He tried stopping his tears, he tried to even out his breathing, he tried so hard to focus on anything besides the thought of what his own darkest thoughts were saying. Those thoughts weren't Zim!

He wasn't short, he wasn't a disgrace to the great Irken Empire, He wasn't stupid or defective, He wasn't going to die! Purple wouldn't fuck him to death, Right? He cared too much for him to do that, what would he do without the almighty Zim? Besides maybe finding someone else, he did say he could find some other more willing Irken… That doesn't mean Zim was completely useless!

The feeling deep within him bubbled up again, approaching much more rapidly than earlier. Purple had started moving more deeper and quicker, as if he sensed that he was getting closer to release.The stroking following insuite, making him cum into the sheets beneath him. All while moaning loudly. Purple not letting up at all throughout the post orgasm daze. It was making him feel everything twice as much compared to before. The thrusting, clawing and biting, pain and pleasure, and all those dark thoughts that Purple only repeated into his ear. All of it mixing into one huge mess of white noise. He could only make out one thing that was screaming at him right now, and that was to GET AWAY FROM THIS THREAT.

Purple groaned as he was shoved roughly off of his own bed. Soon hitting his head against the side table that had been beside his bed. He closed his eyes for a bit while rubbing the back of his head, hissing and growling slightly in pain. It wasn't long before he was opening his eyes again. Just in time to see Zim run out of his room with nothing but a pillow covering his front. The only thought he had was that he had a very cute butt.

He sighed and got up, moving around quickly to get dressed before searching for Zim once more. He wants another hunt for another round? He can have it. He'll have his way in the end of all of this. He was the tallest after all, and the Tallest always get what they want. Wither it had others suffering or cast away, or it didn't. That was just the Irken way!

He finished getting dressed and went on his way to hunt down the little Irken. The quicker he hunted him down, the quicker he could get his fun. Thus, he wanted to waste no time at all. He moved skillfully, using his antenas to listen closely on any changes of noises. Thudding or clicking of sorts, anything that would tune him in on a lead or something of the sorts. He hoovered down many hallways, checked into many crates, looked into any shadowy looking areas, he even asked some stray wondering crew members if they had seen Zim. All came out empty…

It was as if he was all back at step 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chants* FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!

Red was just changing into another pair of his robes when Zim had rushed into his room and dived right under his bed. He didn't know what had happened, nor did he know what had first caused Zim, of all Irkens, to act like he was afraid. For all of what he knew of Zim, ranging from their days back in the academy to now, Zim had never been this afraid. He wasn't afraid of his judgement day, wasn't afraid when he had stated that he was to be encoded, and he sure as hell wasn't afraid when he had been sent to Food courtia as an exiled.

He finished putting on his robes while deciding to forego the corset. Soon looking under his bed to see the mess that was his mate. Bruises, bite-marks, and cuts that were bleeding heavily was what he had first took notice of. And he was not happy about it at all! If he wasn't so sure that grabbing Zim would freak him out even more, he would've grabbed him and dragged him out from under his bed and yelled at him. Asking him who had done such a thing to him so he could throw them out into space for doing such a thing.

But he didn't, because Zim was crying and releasing a distressed scent into the air. He needed to calm him down. So he chirped softly, offering his hand out for the small Irken to hold if he wanted too. Chirping more exciting when his mate had taken his hand and released the pillow he was originally holding. They stayed like that for a long time, him chirping softly while Zim cried. Mumbling something he couldn't quite understand through the tears and generally how high his voice was. It was when Zim had stopped crying so heavily that he was finally able to get out from under the bed.

He didn't waste any time taking Zim to his connected bathroom to wash him up and bandage every injury. He made sure everything was to Zim's liking, dismissing all service drones that were originally in there when he had notice Zim distressed around so many others at once. He also ordered some of them to come back later with snacks that are high in sugar. He specifically recalled Zim loving sugar crystal dip in purple back in their academy days, so he ordered those in Red. Along with slushies and nachos. 

He doesn't usually allow Zim to have Nachos, but boy does he look like he needs it right now. 

Once he had made sure Zim was all cleaned and bandaged up, was when he had finally notice how badly his PAK was. Soon, everything clicked within his mind. He knew only one other Irken that could have the audacity to bring so much harm to his mate. Purple... Zim wasn't healing normally because Purple had done damaged to Zims' PAK somehow. Preventing him from healing or thinking or even just accessing his PAK legs correctly. He moved to go get a medically trained tech Irken when he felt a small tug on his robe. Turning around to see his mate.

He was crying again, wrapped up within his very own blanket that was on his bed. Gripping harder onto him... He never once saw him like this, and what he had said broke his heart.

"I'm sorry I am so useless my Tallest Red... I am sorry that I can not do anything right. I-I promise to be better! I'll try my very hardest to be better! Just please... Don't leave me alone... don't send me away again... I don't want to be without you again.. Not right now. Not ever..."

He had to sit back down, pulling his mate back into his lap. He could feel himself crying now, he tried so long to hold it back... But hearing his mate degrade himself, it broke him. He had never heard his mate degrade himself before, it was always praise and worship to himself. Was that all just faked and was this how he really saw himself? Useless, worthless, defective... He hated that and pulled him closer. 

"Zim...No... I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not gonna send you away, nor am I going away. Please, don't degrade yourself... It hurts me to hear you say it. That isn't the Zim I know... You are my mate, I choose you on my own free will to mate with... So please Zim...Don’t force me to listen to you degrade yourself."

He heard clicking and chirping, it calmed him down a lot. They both stayed like that for a very long time, holding each other close, chirping and clicking at one another. Even when the medic had arrived and healed Zims' Pak, even when the service drones had finally came back with snacks, especially when they covered one another with small sweet kisses. Zim telling him everything that had happened with Purple.

It was when Zim had finally fallen asleep that he felt anger rise within himself. Anger at Purple for making Zim degrade himself, anger at Purple for causing so much damage to their mate, anger at all the other Irkens who could've heard what was happening but had chosen to not intervene. But yet, he felt anger towards himself for thinking he and Purple were on the same boat with their feelings for Zim. That was clearly not the case at all! 

He closes his eyes' remembering when he had finally decided to be honest with Purple about his feelings. It was all the way back when Zim was still on Urth, he had told them his plan on getting rid of someone named 'dib-stink' by getting together with his parental unit. And he had gotten annoyed because it just suddenly hit him right in the face. He had feelings for him, again... 

The feeling first started when Zim would joke around with him back when they were all in the academy before being released into the surface. They would joke and laugh together when Purple was taking science classes. Purple had wanted to be an inventor back then, while he and Zim and another more... Chubby... Irken decided on soldier duties. It quickly went back down when they were all promoted to Irken Elite and ready to head to the surface. He hadn't seen Zim till Zim was an Invader and he was simply Tallest in training, he thought at the time that he was finally over this feeling.

But then he started growling on call when Zim had said that he would 'mate' with this... Professor Membrane. While showing a picture of the professor to them. He had waved someone to cut the signal and went straight to his private corners. 

That guy... 'hyooman' was tall. And smart... and huge. The feelings were still there after all this time. It had just been ignored and blooming quietly, and it punched him in the face on that day.

It was Purple that had gotten him to finally leave his room again. It was Purple talking when he finally said it. "I have feelings for Zim. We need to call him back to The Massive before he succeed with his plan." 

And Purple had said "I agree Red, I also have feelings for him too." 

...

He pulled Zim closer, maybe at that time. Maybe if he said 'loved' instead of just feelings. Then Zim wouldn't have been as scared as he was today. Would he have Zim all to himself then? Would they have been married and have a smeet then? Would he still be friends with Purple? COULD he still be friends with Purple after all this?

All these questions ran through his mind and he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep. No matter how much he wanted to sleep with Zim... He just couldn't sleep like this. He opened his eyes, watching Zims' face and took in on how peaceful he looked. He was so destructive, so powerful, and he knew it. Right?

"I am sorry that I can not do anything right."

Right, It was an act. He doesn't know that about himself, all he saw was 'defective' because that is what everyone calls him. He should really fix that... Zim wasn't defective, he just needs time to understand things. And also a better auto corrective speech program in his PAK… Maybe even someone besides him that can answer all his questions without yelling at him and putting him down for not understanding something.

He starts laughing quietly as he starts remembering all the times Zim yelled 'what' at the control brains. It should've been obvious then that he was part deaf, but nope. Everyone had just thought he was stalling at those times. Hell, he hadn't even known Zim was deaf until a few months after they started dating. Finding a small ring with a wire connecting it to something else... Zim panicked and quickly placed it on. Soon explaining to him what it was… It was a device that he made with the help of the Professor back on Urth, One that allows him to hear everything better.

Everything clicked after that.Why he was more quiet these days, why he had stopped yelling “WHAT?!” many times at everyone. And it made him love him more, Knowing that Zim was actually smart enough to make stuff that would help all of Irk.

"Ziiiiiiiiiim~"

He moved into a sitting position and pulled Zim into his lap. Watching as the door to his chambers opened, revealing Purple. He glared at him and held Zim more tightly against his chest. He dare to show himself after what he had done to HIS mate?!

"You had him this whole time Red? Sheesh, greedy much. At Least send me a drone to tell me you found him so I don't wonder the massive for hours on end. I didn't even get to finish getting off..."

SEX?! SERIOUSLY?! HE INJURED THEIR MATE FOR SEX?!

He growled loudly, watching Purple take small steps forward and get closer. It wasn't until a hand reached out for Zim that he went in for an attack, dropping Zim on the bed. 

They started fighting each other, just like the first day back at the academy. Red tackled Purple to the ground, holding him down as he started punching and clawing. Hissing loudly when he was pushed away. Purple started punching Red in the face once he was on top, growling and yelling. Red kicked him off and send him flying till he was stopped by a wall. All the other Irkens within the Massive fled as the fight kept happening and their pinkish blood was spread onto many walls of all the areas the fought within. One only seeing pure Red, the other only seeing pure Purple. Their PAKs working overtime as it healed everything as fast as it could, the fighting only stopped when both the Tallest were shocked by sudden wires that attached themselves to their PAKs. Fainting in the main room of the massive, right where everyone could hear everything. And everyone knew what had happened when it was finally all quiet.

Purple had forced himself onto Zim, and Red was protecting Zim like he was a true mate instead of an escort. It had only lasted a couple of minutes but it was enough for them to stop, think, and accept everything that had happened.

Purple was the first one who had shot back up and started looking around confusingly, before everything came back into his mind. Everything that was yelled between the fighting.

"YOU RAPED ZIM! YOU BASTARD!"  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AS SUCH! I WAS BEING AS ROUGH AS USUAL!"  
"ZIM WOULDN'T HAVE DEGRADED HIMSELF IF IT WAS 'USUAL'! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HIS WANT AND NEEDS?!"  
"OH? BUT YOU DEGRADE HIM TOO! EVERY IRKEN DOES IT! DON’T DENY THAT YOU DON’T, SURE YOU TEND TO HIM MORE BUT YOU DEGRADE HIM TOO!"  
"YEA BUT YOU KNOW BETTER THAN MOST OTHER IRKENS! I AT LEAST LISTEN WHEN HE SAYS ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! HE'S JUST AN ESCORT!!"   
"HE'S OUR MATE IDIOT! I had to calm him down and get a medic to sew his injuries and fix his PAK! HIS PAK WAS DAMAGED AND HE COULD'VE DIED PUR!"

It hit him as he stared at the pink smeared blood on his 2 fingers. He nearly killed Zim, for the sake of sex. His vision started becoming hazy, his breathing becoming harsher as everything suddenly felt so much colder. Flashbacks going through his vision while making him dizzy.

He looked upwards from his desk, a hand had slammed onto his desk. He raised an antenna when he saw the smallest one within their unit standing beside his desk, "Zim demands you show him your techniques! He likes yours more than Reds' Techniques!" He smiled and sat up right. If he wants him instead of Red, He’ll gladly take him. He finally had his first fan!

"Zim likes your eyes, Zim loves the color Purple… Purple makes Zim more relaxed." He turned his head, Seeing Zim looking right at him. Grinning… He smiled back and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rubbed his head. He likes the punk, he had so much to look forward to if he was going to invent items for people like him.

"Zim doesn't understand why you and Red are almost always together, But he doesn't judge." He starts coughing, gasping before looking at him. Soon explaining to him everything that he and Red went through together to explain that they were not mates. He didn’t want him to start thinking they were together! He wanted someone smaller than him! Someone that can punch him down and beat him at his own mind games! Red wasn’t like that at all!

"Please My Tallest! You must understand Zims' reasoning! He tried to fix everything, he tried being better!" He sighed, Of course it was Zim who had killed the past 2 Tallest, along with many other older Irkens. He had always been different compared to all the others within their unit back underground. He watched as a large wire attached itself to his PAK and started to re-encode him. Confused when sparks and electricity shot out from both Zim and the Wire.

"Zim has being an Invader in his veins… please My almighty Tallest! Don't deny Zim what goes through his vines!" He groaned, watching Red shove a sandwich at him and send him in an area far away from them. Hopefully he wouldn’t bother them at all anymore, Impending Doom 2 is already making itself better by having him not be apart of it. They were too busy to have to deal with him messing everything up again.

"Zim misses being on the Massives, but for the sake of the Tallest! He will rule Urth!" He started to ignore everything that the small irken said after that, something bothered him about his new plan. The way Red started to quietly growl told him that he was bothered too. Maybe he wanted to be the first one to have his way with Zim? Yeah, that’s probably it! Not that lousy, Smart and Tall ‘hyooman’. Who would want to mate with someone that looks like a pig?

"Zim wants to be mates with Purple too… Purple makes Zim calm…" He smiled, If that is what it took to get him into bed with him. He’ll play along. So, He kisses Zim gently, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. This feels… right.

"NONONONONO MY TALLEST PURPLE! S-STOP PLEASE…. Y-You're hurting Zim." He groaned. Choosing to ignore his warnings as he continued thrusting into him. He’s probably enjoying this, He is doing it with him after all, Who wouldn’t enjoy mating with a Tallest?

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Please stop…" Why does it hurt hearing him beg for him like this? This isn’t any different from all the other times. Right?

He felt himself lose everything he had ate that day before feeling himself fall against the ground once more. One thought ran through his head as he did. He needed to apologize to Zim, he actually does love him. He regrets not listening to his words. He doesn’t hate him at all… Then everything proceeded to go to black. 

Red groaned, sitting up while looking around. He rubbed the top of his head, Wincing when he saw Purple throw up and faint again. When he saw the blood underneath him was when everything rushed back into his head. The shouting, the fight, ZIM! He quickly got back up and rushed back to his room. Swaying here and there, sometimes even leaning against a wall as he made his way back to his room. Seeing the smaller irken still sleeping peacefully, curled up within the blanket into a ball shape. He sighed and looked down at himself. Groaning as he realized he would need to wash the remains of the fight off himself before he could join him on his bed.

He took everything off as he went back into his bathroom. Moving around quickly to wash off the drying blood that was on him. Doing so, he allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts as purify water falls down his body. Helping him relax much more quickly than breathing exercises.

He wasn't gonna allow Purple to be alone with Zim from here on now. Not till he knows for sure that Purple won't repeat anything like this again. This had made him lose his respect and trust for Purple, ever since their past together. He ignored the burning feeling behind his eyes once more.

He finished cleaning off all the remaining blood and dried himself off, He then quickly placed on a sleeping robe before moving back to his mates side on his bed. Pulling him closely, he began chirping quietly as he listened to the others breathing, having it lull him to sleep. Dreaming of a future with him, Zim, and 2 smeets, all on the Massive.It was a peaceful and a great dream to have after all what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still made myself scream and cry writing this. Everything get better next chapter! I swear!! Also, this chapter was over 3000 words, and that is a first for me. Usually my writing cuts at 2500 words!

**Author's Note:**

> 2 people came up with the plot of this fic. I'm just writing it...  
I tried getting their ao3 accounts but one of them I can't access too... But they talked about it in a prazr discord and IT'S GREAT  
The fic is throw out to them!


End file.
